


Greek Tragedy

by scarscarchurro



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Acespec Characters, Aliens Still Exist, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Arospec Characters, Characters to be added as time goes by, Established Spock/Jim, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Me? write cis characters? never. it's unheard of, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Work In Progress, warnings before every chapter in the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Leonard McCoy felt confident flirting on missions, why wouldn't he? He'd never see these people again, it wouldn't lead to anything because he never gave them his number, and he was certain no one would want a divorcee who was secretive about nearly everything.That was until an attractive stranger named Jim practically stumbled into his life and oh look he brought company.





	Greek Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to 'Another One Bites the Dust' by Queen while reading this chapter. At least during Bones' POV. High recommend. 
> 
> Warning: Swearing and alcohol use. I think that is it in this chapter.

Some twentieth century music bounced off of the walls of the club, the design of it made the song much louder than it actually was, the baseline deeper, and all too perfect for the mission Leonard McCoy was on with fellow agent Christine Chapel. 

Christine was somewhere within the flashing pink and purple lights that illuminated the sheened up skin of the many other patrons, who were not so scantily clad, but still dressed for the sweat building activities the club’s interior provided. 

Even Leonard was sweating in places he didn’t quite know he was able to sweat in, his black shorts clung to his thighs, and he couldn’t rightly tell if his shirt was soaked with booze or sweat. 

He scratched at his smooth shaven jaw and bit on his lower lip.

A small price to pay in their mission. 

“Go get a drink. I saw our target head toward the bar,” muttered Christine into Leonard’s ear as the bass line vibrated through his bones. 

“Gotcha,” muttered Leonard without a hint of his usual southern drawl. He scanned the crowd and saw their target at the bar as Christine had said. 

The bar was a considerable distance away from Leonard’s current position, surrounded by the bodies of the crowd members, but he had wanted to get a small drink anyways.

He pressed his lips together and took some casual steps toward the bar top careful to avoid dancing couples. 

Their target was a Romulan of average build, bald, and had distinct facial tattoos. Or at least that was according to their sources. A Romulan male who was supposed to be meeting with one of his colleagues to deliver information. 

Leonard and Christine were here to intercept the transfer. A transfer they had to infer hadn’t happened yet because they had been watching the Romulan since he had entered and they hadn’t seen him interacting with anyone in particular. 

Even now he was just talking to the bartender, getting a drink, surrounded by others but not interacting with any of them. 

Leonard would have to work quick—

“Sorry,” murmured some drunk man who had just spilled a beer all over Leonard after stumbling into him. 

Leonard scowled and looked down at his shirt which he obviously knew was now soaked with goddamn beer. He had half a mind to chew out the idiot who had just run into him, but when he picked up his head the guy was throwing this… cute little grin. He had striking blue eyes that reflected the deep lighting around them. 

Leonard could get lost in those for all he knew and he knew he would. 

He knew general attractiveness when he saw it and the brunette wearing dangerously high cut off black shorts and a black crop top was extremely attractive. 

Attractive enough that Leonard could feel his cheeks burning as their eyes met. 

“I’m a little drunk.” The beautiful idiot was even reaching for something to dab Leonard’s shirt off with; he found out quite quickly that he didn’t have any pockets, so, he just ended up taking his shirt off, and dabbing Leonard’s with it. 

That scowl melted off of Leonard’s face as he stiffened; he tried to quickly process what was happening, but all he could do was stand there like some dumb struck idiot. What was he supposed to be doing again?

“This is doing nothing,” slurred the man with this dopey grin as he ringed out his own shirt after trying to dab away his mess. 

Leonard couldn’t think he could let this opportunity go. The opportunity to pick someone up. He was single and ready to mingle. Even if he was suppose to be doing something. “It’s okay, gorgeous.” Leonard blushed deeper as his voice cracked. 

Drunk and beautiful grinned wide and giggled as he slipped his shirt back on. It of course wrinkled and clung to his skin where it had gotten wet from the beer. “I’m Jim,” purred Jim with these hooded squinted eyes as he rested his hands back on Leonard’s soaked shirt. “Maybe I can take a handsome stranger like you to the bathroom and see if we can get this shirt cleaned or at least make it stop smelling like beer.” 

Leonard swallowed thickly and twitched his fingers at his sides. 

Before he could respond there was this hissing noise in his ear. Christine no doubt. “ _ Flirt with the drunk later _ .” 

Leonard bit on his lower lip and put his hands over Jim’s before taking a step away. “It’s fine, Jim, you should catch a cab.” 

Jim pouted a little but then a grin was once again on his face. “You got a phone?”

Leonard shook his head, though he did have a phone, he didn’t think this would go anywhere, he didn’t live in this city, and he was only here on business. He’d never run into Jim again. 

“ _ Leonard, _ ” hissed Christine.

Leonard’s lips twitched. 

Jim frowned. “Can I at least have a name for someone so handsome? Maybe buy you a new shirt?” 

“McCoy,” said Leonard without thought, “Leonard McCoy.” 

“I’ll get that cab now.” Jim grinned and patted his hands against Leonard’s shoulders. “Goodnight, Leonard.” 

“Goodbye Jim.” 

Jim’s eyes crinkled and he stumbled away. 

“ _ You would flirt with someone on a mission _ .” Christine was clearly a little irritated, but it wasn’t like their target would get away so easily. “ _ We have a deadline get moving. _ ” 

“It’s not gonna end up as anything,” muttered Leonard as he finally got to the bar, picked a spot near the Romulan, then leaned over the bar top, and nodded his head at the bartender.

“What can I get you?” asked the Bartender. He looked to be of Asian descent, but Leonard wasn’t interested in that. 

Drink first then job.

“Whiskey sour,” responded Leonard. It would take a lot more whiskey to get him drunk, but he wasn’t getting drunk tonight. “With uh… your expensive whiskey.” Work was paying anyways. 

“ _ I have so many strong words for you after this. _ ” Of course Christine would have strong words. Most of them were probably of old english filled with swear words. 

Leonard smirked to himself, rested his chin in his hand, and glanced over at the Romulan. They were just sitting there drinking their Romulan Ale and not looking too much of anything. 

Leonard furrowed his brow. Had their intel been wrong? Had someone broken into the system and given them the wrong target on purpose? 

The Romulan glanced around before leaving a tip and money for his drink. 

Leonard allowed the Romulan to take a few steps into the crowd before he rested his back against the bartop. 

“ _ You’re letting him get away, _ ” hissed Christine.

From this angle Leonard could see the front doors, could see a black woman with short hair making an exit with a black bag. “I think he has already made the deal. Woman just went out front with a bag.”

Christine cursed. “ _ I’ll try to catch up with her. You call the bosses and tell them the mission failed _ .”

“Your whiskey sour,” said the bartender. 

Leonard turned around and picked the glass up. “What will I owe you?” 

“It’s paid for,” said the bartender as he picked up the cash from the Romulan. 

Leonard furrowed his brow. Who would pay for his drink? “Who paid?” 

The bartender turned his head toward Leonard and tilted his head. “An anonymous caller.” 

Leonard scowled and took the drink into his hand. “Did they leave a message?” 

The bartender paused as he pocketed the tip and put the money away. “They said; Another one bites the dust. Enjoy the drink.”

Perfect. “Fuck,” hissed Leonard and then he downed the drink in one gulp.

__

 

Jim leaned heavily against one of the light poles outside of the club as his contact approached him with the bag. He of course was a little more focused with his cellphone than anything else, but he acknowledged her with a small head tilt. 

Nyota Uhura was a fantastic agent. Meticulous and sneaky. She could rival Spock in that sense. She switched out their bags and then motioned for him to get in the awaiting car. “I’m being followed.” 

“Change of clothes are in the bag,” said Jim as he secured his phone back into the band of his shorts. “Don’t get caught.” He took up the bag she had given him and pushed off the light pole.  

Nyota nodded and swung the bag over her shoulder. “Same goes to you, Romeo.” 

Jim felt his cheeks burning. So he’d taken the time to flirt while overacting how drunk he was. Leonard McCoy was just fantastic looking and Jim had accidentally spilled a beer on him. 

“Get a move on.” Nyota went off down the sidewalk. 

Jim fixed the bag on his shoulder, approached the car, and knocked on the passenger side window. 

The car was unlocked, the door swung open, and he got inside. “Hey, babe,” greeted Jim as he secured himself in the seat, he settled the bag in his lap, and he shut the door just as a blonde woman exited the club. 

Jim slowly eyed her, wondering if that was the agent following Nyota, the car pulled out into the street, and a soft touch to his wrist made him jolt and face the driver. 

“How did the mission go?” asked Spock with his soft eyes and vulcan blank expression. 

Jim grinned wide and shifted their hands so he could give Spock’s knuckle a quick kiss. “A roaring success.” 

Spock’s small bodily tremble didn’t escape Jim’s observations, but the hand quickly moved back to the wheel. “Was it?” 

Jim nodded quickly and bounced a little in the chair. “I even met the cutest guy and I thought you’d find him attractive too.” 

Spock barely smiled. “Did you get his number?” 

Jim’s bouncing halted and he slumped in his chair. “No.” 

“A shame,” said Spock as he made a turn, “that we will be back in San Francisco after this.” 

Jim sighed and rested his head against the window. They had to take the package on a shuttle to Los Angeles and then take a shuttle back to San Francisco after. “And then we are off to Vulcan,” groaned Jim, “to spend a whole two weeks with your parents.” 

“You like my mother,” stated Spock. 

Jim did. Amanda was a fantastic person, a little worried over her son’s career choice, but fantastic nonetheless. “Your father on the other hand,” began Jim with no intention of finishing that sentence. 

Spock stopped the car at a light and turned to Jim. “My father is an ambassador who we will be protecting on this ‘vacation’ of ours.” 

Jim clacked his teeth together. “I’m sure your mom loves that we are working.” 

Spock’s gaze did not move from Jim even as the light turned green. 

Jim moved so his head wasn’t against the window anymore and he was looking up at his boyfriend from where he had shrunk into the chair. He could see that little flare of emotion in Spock’s eyes. He liked that about Spock. That there was always some deep feeling in those brown eyes of his. 

Jim laughed and stretched his back. “Let’s just ditch this car in Jersey and get on that shuttle, huh?”

“It will be a while,” said Spock. 

Jim wriggled enough so he could get his phone out. “Fine.” He could distract himself with his phone before motion sickness got the better of him. Maybe he could find out more about Leonard McCoy. 

They had been driving for a while and just entered the New Jersey countryside when Jim piped up again. “Hey, Spock?” 

Spock stopped at a stop sign in. “Yes?” 

Jim grinned to himself. “Happy Chocolate GOES ON SALE TOMORROW DAY.” 

Spock’s brows furrowed. “I do not eat chocolate.” 

Jim rolled his eyes. “More chocolate for me.” 

“You are allergic,” stated Spock with even more furrowed concern deep in his eyes. 

Jim huffed and tried to stretch his legs out on the dash of the car. “It’s Valentine’s Day though.” 

Spock made a hmmm noise as his eyes scanned the area. It was a few more miles before he pulled off of the road into a gravel driveway. “Perhaps we can plant something for the bees instead of buying chocolates.” 

Jim pouted. “But I like chocolate.” And they’d be on Vulcan tomorrow. There were no bees on Vulcan. 

Spock eyed Jim from the corner of his eye and rose an eyebrow again. “What were you looking up on your phone?” 

“Oh, I was just looking up the guy who I met,” said Jim as he pulled his phone out again to scroll down the list. “He is apparently a doctor from Georgia, but now works in San Francisco.” 

Spock made a hmmm noise as he pulled the car into a barn. 

Scotty would take care of the car. He was good at disposing of these things. 

Jim groaned as the car was parked and turned off. “Can't wait to stretch my legs and then sleep on that shuttle.” 

“You could sleep on the ship when we travel to Vulcan,” said Spock. 

Jim gave Spock a pointed glare and opened the door to get out. “I'll sleep wherever I want, Spock.” He couldn't help himself to add, “that includes with you.” 

Spock made a hmmm noise. 

Jim wiggled his feet and was about to exit the car when Spock placed a hand under his chin. Jim of course turned to look at his wonderful boyfriend. “Yes, Spock?” 

There was the lightest dusting of a yellow green blush high on his cheeks. “Happy Day of a beheaded Roman.” 

Jim snorted as he laughed hard and then leaned in to give Spock a small peck on the lips. “Morbid,” chirped Jim when he pulled back. “But I love you.” 

Spock stroked his thumb over Jim’s jaw line. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.” 

Jim placed his hand over Spock’s and gave the palm of it a small kiss. “We gotta get going, Spock. We can cherish one another as much as possible in front of your parents.” It was a joke of course. He knew Spock didn’t care much for public displays of affection even if he was quite fond of the human way of hand holding. “If you want to be gross in front of your parents though...” 

Spock pulled his hand back, turned the car off, and then exited the vehicle. “We shall see.” 

Jim took in a deep breath, bounced slightly in his seat, then slid out of the car, and grabbed the bag. “I’m not hearing a no!” 

“And I am not saying yes,” replied Spock, but Jim was already sprinting out of the barn to catch their transport shuttle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> This will not have a constant update schedule as it is not one of my top priority stories, but still something I am working on. I just wanted to make the Valentine's day comment relevant.
> 
> *finger guns away into the distance*


End file.
